The present invention disclosed herein relates to lithium batteries, and more particularly, to electrode composites for a lithium battery.
Interests in lithium batteries have significantly grown as the importance of energy storage and conversion techniques has increased. Lithium batteries may include an anode, a separator, a cathode, and an electrolyte. The electrolyte acts as a medium in which ions may move between the cathode and the anode. Since energy densities of the lithium batteries may be relatively higher than those of other types of batteries, research and development of lithium batteries have been actively conducted. Recently, lithium batteries are also used in electric vehicles as well as portable electronic devices such as smartphones or notebooks. With respect to medium and large lithium batteries, excellent performance and stability are required due to harsh operating environments.
A lithium battery electrolyte may include an organic-based liquid electrolyte and an inorganic-based solid electrolyte. The organic-based liquid electrolyte has a lithium salt dissolved therein and is widely used due to high ionic conductivity and stable electrochemical properties. However, a number of issues related to the safety of the organic-based liquid electrolyte have been raised due to its flammability, volatility, and leakage problem. The inorganic-based electrolyte has received attention due to high capacity, low processing costs, and stability.